Family Vengeance
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Trapped in the grasp of his father, Jin needs to escape the torture and abuse being ensued on him. What can he do? Continues after Tekken 6 ending. This story is a bit slow. but gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**-Trapped in the grasp of his father, Jin needs to escape the torture and abuse being ensued on him.

**Pairings**- KazuyaxLee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The rain soaked him completely, from head to toe. The stiff drops falling sharply on his face and stinging him like needles, the frostiness momentarily forgotten as he watched the intelligence unit controlled by Raven keenly with his binoculars.<p>

About ten soldiers standing guard everywhere, solid and ready for an order fully prepared for war. There were four in front and two on each sides, he shook his head and smirked. Kazuya wiped the lenses of the binoculars, seeing clearly the state of the area. Even stormy days like this wouldn't budge the tight security that surrounded the warehouse. _Hmmp_.

Kazuya rose from his prone position and threw away the binoculars. _This was no use_, his low key eavesdropping wasn't working. It had been months, it was time Kazuya went in guns blazing, not his choice of weaponry or fighting style. But he needed _him_, he was going to get _him_ one way or the other.

He could kill many of the soldiers surrounding the area and kick the beating hell out of the rest. He should do this quick and easy, no second chance was being offered. The man that called himself Raven was a quick one, a challenge, not that he couldn't take care of him but right now, all he need was _him_ and _him_ only.

The weapons he buried during the few times he had spied on this place varied from bombs to guns. It ranged from small grenades to machine guns, pistols and sniper rifles with more than many gun powder involved. The two guards on the sides could easily be taken out with the sniper, he had quick agility, killing two of them within seconds was no hard task.

He went to the left side first, hiding behind the high rocks and grass to remain hidden from the cameras and sharp eyes of the soldiers. The hidden traps wasn't lost on him. They were too easy to see, realize and disengage, he could have easily side stepped and left them, but destroying them completely would hold better use for him while escaping.

He laid down in a prone position, the sniper in hand and steadied it to his level. The sniper wouldn't make that earsplitting of a sound, even the guard next to him won't hear it. The rain and thunder was louder than ever.

The two guards stood side by side, each looking around and never at each other. Kazuya aimed at the first one, his head as the target and the other one could be shot anywhere and later killed off.

Kazuya aimed, cocked and shot, the first guard fell like a feather, the other guard briefly stunned was silenced soon enough. He moved to the back of the warehouse, two more guards, walking around, this would be a challenge but Kazuya dealt with it, the two laid dead. Four down and six more to go.

A bolt of lightning landed right behind him and Kazuya swore. The loud thunder that followed after shattered his eardrums for a second, _the hell with it_. Kazuya went back to where his weapons were hidden, under the rock and took out the machine gun. There was no need to kill them off one by one, he had taken care of robots stronger than them.

The merciless shooting that pursued was a game on, he killed the four soldiers in front instantly, the remaining two guards ran over and called for help but didn't live long enough to hear a reply from the speakers fixed on their front vests. The doors of the warehouse opened and more soldiers came out, Kazuya unable to count the numbers started shooting at everyone.

The grenades he had pocketed helped too, he threw them all over, making sure none of them went inside, he killed and injured many of them. The numbers came pouring out of the warehouse and Kazuya enjoyed killing them all. Stomping on a single soldier's neck and breaking it, it gave him a satisfying grin on his face and a man with a sword and ninja clothes appeared out of the warehouse, both astounded at the bodies and reserved at the man in front of him. He had his arms crossed.

"You have something that I own." Kazuya spat before raging the machine gun on him.

He could have killed him at that moment, but he heard a distant familiar sound of a chopper, _they were taking him away_. Kazuya grunted and aimed the gun at the chopper and started shooting, the ninja didn't help at the task. The chopper was landing, he had hit the engine, smirking he went for a punch.

The Mishima style fighting was no match for the ninja and as soon as he was done with this sorry excuse he went after the bruised and landed chopper, killing the pilot and two guards that stood beside it. He was so close.

The body of _him_ laid on a stretcher, unconscious and unaware. Kazuya sneered, "finally," He said as picked up his son, "Time to deal with you."

* * *

><p>The thunderous roar outside didn't stop hours later, the windows that sealed his house shudder with each jolt. He held his hands behind his back and looked out the window, there was a puddle forming right in front of his house.<p>

A stir from behind alerted him. His son, was shivering and shifting around. If Kazuya was any kind of an upright father, he would have done something. He turned around and looked, Jin seemed sick.

He had lain his worthless and insignificant son down on the bed, with a thin blanket that did nothing to help against the cool room he was in. Kazuya had tied his right leg to the bottom bed plates with chains. He was kind enough to not tie him outside like a dog.

He sat down on a single chair that was in the room and watched him. Jin had lost some weight, not much to show but enough to know. His face was fatigue and bruised, the cut on his forehead now neatly wrapped in a bandage that Kazuya had replaced was secured. Jin's right hand was bruised with a broken wrist.

"Hmp," Kazuya put a fist under his chin, "Going against a monster like that himself? Idiot."

The defeat of that monster had sent Jin into deep sleep, whether he was conscious or not, Kazuya needed him. He needed what was inside him and if he couldn't have it, he was going to destroy them both. But first, first he needed to awaken the beast that took refuge inside the young man that was on his bed.

Jin curled up, pulling the sheets and hugging them tighter against his chest. The Mishima in the room watched as his estranged son sweated and coughed, shaking from the cold and speaking incoherently in his sleep. Kazuya couldn't make out the words, unsure if he had heard the words "mom" or not. He crossed his legs, pulling the right one over his left.

"Grow up." He growled at him, please at the sudden fright he gave his sleeping son. _So he could hear him?_

"Jin, wake up?" Could he scare his son awake? He surely gave it a try, liking the way Jin curled his hands into the pillow and buried his head. "Jin." He screamed, growling like an animal.

Jin roused, shaking his head from side to side anxiously. "Stop." he muttered to no avail.

"Jin." Another scream.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering didn't escape Kazuya's ears. It could have been thunder or the hard wind, but he had to be careful. The news of Jin missing probably would have spread faster than fire in the Tekken force. And there was only one other person who wanted Jin more than him.<p>

He quickly rose from the chair he had fallen asleep on. Jin was finally resting in peace, the blanket still wrapped around him and curled for protection. Kazuya sneered, It would take more than a blanket to hinder the wrath he was going to bestow on the young Kazama.

Right now, he had to take care of the hag outside.

He stepped lightly on his feet, hiding behind walls and doors. The lightning gave a sudden shadow appearance each time it sparked and Kazuya could make out the shadows of the old man walking around suspiciously inside his house. He sighed and opened the lights of his living room.

The intruder quickly covered his eyes with his arm, hissing at the sudden jolt of light that had burned his eyes.

"You are getting to old for these games." Kazuya crossed his arms across his chest.

Heihachi Mishima stood behind the sofa with a bloody hand covering his face. "Kazuya." He said, sounding hoarse.

"And?" Kazuya asked. "Do you have any business here?" He had come quicker than he had thought, the time on the wall read 3:15 AM, _so quickly he had come_. About five hours ago he had brought Jin here and this old man already knew, or didn't he?

"You know what I want." The oldest of the Mishima said, locking his eyes on the other. "The Gene within."

Kazuya put his hands on his hips and looked down, shaking it. He laughed, "And what will you do with the Gene?" he demanded.

"I'm here to take him."

Kazuya stepped toward the old man, "No you aren't." He stated with contempt. "You get your old ass out of my house now, or this won't be pretty."

"I'm leaving with him."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Heihachi laughed, "Like this."

He ran towards him like a flash of light. Sending Kazuya towards the walls, the quick punches that came took away his breath suddenly and the kick to the head almost knocked him out. Kazuya cursed at the sudden attack and tried to move the old man away from him.

Heihachi had his fun for a few minutes before Kazuya caught his leg and pulled it. The old man fell flat on the floor. "You old hag. How dare you," Kazuya kicked Heihachi between his legs and the other man barked in pain, "How dare you come to my house…and attack me?" the angry words ended in a question. Kazuya furiously kicked the man in the face.

The old man wasn't breaking, he fought back and forth but with Kazuya getting the best of him once and for all. Heihachi spat and sneered, "Give him TO ME," he said, "GIVE HIM."

"Get out." Kazuya wiped the blood that poured from his split lip.

"I'm not leaving without him."

Kazuya gritted, "Don't make this hard on yourself. I'll break your face."

The old man didn't halt, "Where is he?"

Anger getting the best of him, Kazuya threw a punch which Heihachi easily blew off.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." Kazuya apologized, not meaning anything. "I meant to give you this." His single eye turned red and an aura surrounding his fist connected with his so called fathers jaw. The old man gasped and went flying in the opposite direction.

Heihachi trembled, the shock of the punch registering his entire body. His mouth gaped as blood spilled and ruined the fine carpet below their feet.

"There's more where that came from," Kazuya ran forward towards his father. "And here it comes." He threw another punch.

The elder in the room panicked and tried to get up, the man above him threw the punches hard and solid into his jaw. He saw blood and bright lights, he was losing from him again, from his own son. And the thought of that alone could have killed him.

Kazuya's first thought was to lock the man up in the basement, torture him and teach him a lesson but as he dragged the reluctant body, he realized how hard it was. He wasn't able to trap him.

Heihachi kicked his knee and freed himself from Kazuya's grasp and in no time moved towards the window. "I…" he tried to keep cool, "I'll be back." He left the same way he had come from, the broken window.

Kazuya threw daggers at him and curled a fist. "I know you will."

* * *

><p>The cut on his lip wasn't deep enough and he washed it with water and wiped it with a towel. He took off his shirt, which now stinked with his and his father's blood mixed on them and he threw it on the bathroom floor.<p>

He washed his face, rubbing it and cleaning his arms and chest. The blow he had received from earlier left a red marks and they were painful to the touch. He applied some cream to it, not really caring and just smoothing it out over the assaulted area.

Coming out of the bathroom, he pulled on a new shirt that was hanging on the door frame and went back to the room, where Jin was and took out a blanket from the closet. The young man had started tossing around again, the commotion from Heihachi had startled him.

He didn't care, but the anger that emerged from the sight of Heihachi forced him to do better. The father that he was will never fall into the same category as Heihachi did. Kazuya swore he loathe him too much that he made him do better things but not always.

His blood laid on the bed, sick and tangled in thin white sheets. He shouldn't be ashamed but he was.

Kazuya removed the thin sheet from Jin and pulled them aside, placing the soft white blanket on him instead. He felt his neck, warmer than before, he was getting a fever. He called him, "Jin," more gently than he had hours before. The young man didn't say anything but snuggled into the blanket deeper. He allowed him the warmth and moved. He needed his rest because tomorrow was going to be a long day for the both of them.

He secured the chains then, making sure it was impossible for his son to get out off. The chains were strong, even the devil gene would have a hard time getting loose from those. They were made by G Corporation, stronger than any other metal out there.

Locking the door behind him, Kazuya called it a night. Cracking his neck, as he went to the room across from Jin's. He laid down on his bed. The comfort awarding him from the pain his father had inflicted upon him just minutes ago.

Tomorrow he needed to secure this place more than it was now. Even if living in a deserted place, it was still vulnerable for attacks. And if Heihachi had caught up this quickly, he wondered how many more will come next. He closed his eyes, squeezing them from the tiredness he felt and the burning sensation. He blinked a few times and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning, Kazuya was examining his son. The fever from last night had reached high and Jin was tossing and turning in his sleep, while muttering some incoherent words. The morning chillness hit Kazuya, the breeze too cool and Jin was without his blanket. The blanket that Kazuya had so nicely provided his son, was at his feet and Jin seemed like he was too hot for it.

He had brought himself coffee and sat at the same chair he had last night. Bringing in a doctor here had crossed his mind but had quickly purged the entire idea out of his head. _A doctor here? Why should he have to put himself in jeopardy for the little rascal that was in his house._

It wasn't like Kazuya was on the run or something. He just needed to keep low for a while, his son being here, the entire Zaibatsu were probably tearing the lands apart to find him. And that woman with blonde hair. _What was her name, again? Nina?_

He heaved heavily, the cup in his hand lay empty and the smell of coffee was strong.

Jin was sick and Kazuya didn't know what to do. He had never taken care of anyone in his entire life and he didn't know what to do here. He could give him medicine but how? It's not that Jin would be able to swallow it. He could also inject him with something but how much dose would he need? He didin't know.

The need to fix his son grew by the hour. The tree branch that had fallen in his backyard was pushed aside as Kazuya kicked at it and broke it in two. He couldn't stop thinking of his son that was in the other room. He needed him well enough to experiment on him again, he had to take him to his corporation and test him out. And it wasn't like he had many days with him.

He could take the sick man with him, to where he worked. But that was impossible. Who knew how many spies were in that place, just a few weeks ago, he had gotten rid of the three spies hired by his son and there were many more crawling around the area. If he took Jin right now in the state he was in, it would immediately rouse suspicion. Even his medical staff was bugged and the people he worked with weren't trusted. The people he hired to experiment on him were all foreigners.

There were a few people he could call and he wasn't sure if he could trust them. He cracked his neck, at evening hour, Kazuya picked his phone and dialed his half bloodless brother, Lee.

There was an exasperating voice from behind his phone and Kazuya ignored it.

"Lee, it's me." He said, all dark and livid.

There wasn't an answer on the other side for a while and Kazuya waited impatiently as Lee muttered some words, probably in surprise. "How'd you get my number?"

The last time he had seen him, they had parted rather harshly. Kazuya had pushed him away like nothing, they had had something going on, and Kazuya had left in shame. Of course, now he needed him again, he had called. "Doesn't matter. I need to see you."

"For what?"

"Something I can't say over the phone. Will you be free by 6?" He asked, he couldn't wait longer.

There was no answer and Lee fumed on the other side. "I can't go somewhere with you if you don't tell me where I'll be going." Lee exasperated. "You can't just pick me up whenever you like and throw me away." There was a hint of their previous encounter that was thrown into their conversation and Kazuya made an animalistic sound on his side.

"Don't." He said harshly. "I need you to help me with something. You have some medical experience, don't you? I need you for that."

"Did something happen to you?" That wasn't the sound of anyone worrying, it sounded like something Lee knew that Kazuya had gotten himself in to again.

Kazuya ignored him. "Can you come?"

"Yes." The voice was too eager.

"I'll pick you up. And don't bother putting bugs on yourself. If I see a tracer or wires, I'll kill you on the spot." He turned off the phone with the threat and he breathed heavily.

Lee was no doctor, but Kazuya knew he could do something.

He shouldn't be in this much of a hurry to get Jin fixed either, but Kazuya wasn't a patient man. He went into the small shed that was in his backyard and picked up a rake. The many leaves that had fallen in his backyard was unbelievable and he started raking the yellow leaves apart from the green grass below.

* * *

><p>The parking lot below the building was huge with many pillars in between. Kazuya sat in his car and looked through the rare view window. He hadn't told Lee where he was going to meet him, but it was obvious he was going to come through here. And he could just take him with him to his house.<p>

A few dreary minutes later, Kazuya caught a glance of silver hair and he got out of his car. Lee, as ever looked pleasing to the eye. He was wearing a black rain coat and was holding a brief case. There was an anxious and nervous look on his face, Kazuya called out for him while still holding the door to his car open.

"Lee." He waved him over, the silver haired man looked behind him and then back.

Lee walked over slowly, gripping the case in his hand and took out a cell phone from his front coat pocket. "I need to call someone first," he said shallowly, "It's important."

Kazuya shut the door with a loud thud and stomped over, "Call later." He said and took the phone from the other man's hand. "Just come with me."

Lee didn't move. "Where to? Can I ask what happened? You don't look like you need medical help."

The Mishima tugged on Lee's arm, "Let's go." He lead him to his car and put him in the passenger seat, and himself walked over to the other. Once In place, he started his car.

The silver haired man was on edge, he carefully snapped the seat belt on and waited for the other to say something.

"I need you for someone else."

"Why don't you go to a doctor." He said eagerly. "I'm not a doctor, I don't know much about anything."

Kazuya backed his car, "You know I can't. It's dangerous."

"And you are going to put me in danger as well."

Once out of the parking lot, Kazuya sped up on the highway. He needed to hurry. He had left Jin all to himself, there was no one to look after him, not that he cared about his health or anything. He didn't want the little runt escaping. The thought of him being sick put himself at ease, but it didn't help. The chain he had tied him up with would allow no escape, either way, he needed to hurry.

Curiously, Lee glanced over at Kazuya, "Who is this someone else?"

If Kazuya hadn't been too distracted by the trucks in front of him, he could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy suspicion. "Get your head together! This isn't a lovers' quarrel with someone." He said bitterly.

Humiliated, Lee grouched. "Excuse me? I was just asking who it was."

"Sure, that other thought didn't cross your mind."

He cringed his teeth, "Don't get full of yourself. I'm over you, I've been over you. I was merely asking who this person was. Probably so important that you have to drag me with you."

Kazuya let out a sarcastic unworldly noise. "Important? Hardly! I just want him fixed so I can break him."

It was quiet for a while, Kazuya rushed passed the highway traffic and turned right.

"Hmp. Country? Never would have thought you were a person who lived at the country side." Lee changed the subject.

Kazuya gave him a quick glance. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

The younger of the two drummed his fingers on the case that lay in his lap. Tense as he was, he kept glancing at Kazuya. Just a few years ago, they had been a couple. Disgusting as it was, especially since they were step brothers, it was true. Lee was just glad they weren't blood related.

Kazuya had left him miserable after his departure and Lee was left stumped. The thought of being with him consumed most his nights and days during the past months and year, and he had never thought of seeing him again so soon. Certainly, they had met during the tournament, but Kazuya had quickly finished him off and left. Without a single word, he had just walked away. Not surprising as it should have been.

"Are you bugged?"

Lee's fidgeting stopped for a second. "What?"

"Are there any wires on you?"

"No." he said quickly.

The Mishima looked at him, "Because if you are. I won't let you off that easily." He threatened, effectively given the man in the passenger seat chills.

"I don't have any." He assured, swallowing hard.

* * *

><p>They reached a family sized house in the middle of nowhere. The house stood high on top of some mountains and there was a waterfall right across it. Lee breathed in the fresh air and smiled. "Nice place." He said.<p>

Kazuya lead the way to his house, "You are not here to enjoy it."

The living room was oversized, even for a family house, this place looked twice the size of a normal or a single place. Lee gaped in awe at the rich furnishing and materials. he put his case on top of the white sofa and left it there.

"Over here." Kazuya said, leading him into a narrow corridor and to a bedroom. "He's just a little sick. I didn't know what to do."

Kazuya left the door open for Lee and he entered. A young man lay on the bed, pain and fear written all over his face. Lee breathed in, "Jin?"

He didn't say anything but nodded, "Just fix him."

The silver haired man went over to Jin's aid and rested his palm on his cheek. "He is burning. What happened?"

"I said, he's sick. How do you think people get sick." There was no restraint in his voice. "It's just a fever. I was going to inject him with some drugs, but thought I should bring in someone who knew something about this kind of stuff."

The bandage on the young man's forehead was crimson, and there was sweat running down his neck and cheeks. Lee observed him carefully, "Are you sure it's just a fever?"

"I don't know."

"Can I see what kind of medication you have?"

Kazuya left the room to fetch them.

"Maybe it's something worse." Lee voiced his concern, "Why don't you take him to a doctor?"

Once back, He handed him the medication. "No chance." Kazuya said harshly, "After all the trouble I went to fetch him. No." He watched as Lee filled up an injection half way. "What drug is that?"

"Caldolor."

"What the hell is that?"

"It reduces fever. How'd you get this?" he asked.

"That's none of your business. Just fix him."

Lee pulled up Jin's right sleeve carefully, the man below him tossed. "Can you hold him?" he looked up at Kazuya.

Kazuya settled his strong arms and pinned Jin down, his arms to the side that prevented him from moving them. Lee watched both of them, father and son. Jin moaned painfully, his expression forming dark and then becoming frightened. Jin started struggling against the grip.

"Don't hurt him." He said, irritated at Kazuya. "I said hold him not hurt him."

"He is moving too much." Kazuya didn't loosen his grip. "Just stick that thing in." he ordered.

Lee looked at Kazuya with hard eyes, understanding that the man next to him won't do anything else, he carefully entered the injection inside Jin's vein.

Once done. Lee thumbed the spot where the injection had entered Jin and smoothly ran a thumb over it, soothing the sting that was left. "How long has he been sick for?"

Kazuya released his grip and eyed the worrying man. "I don't know. I just got him last night."

Lee stared at him with disgust. "Where exactly did you get him from? I know you two aren't exactly in good terms with each other."

The Mishima blood didn't say anything. Instead he started walking towards the door. Jin had quieted down a bit, Kazuya supposed there could have been a sleeping dose inside that injection too. "You should stay here for the night."

Lee's eyes spread, "What? No." he quickly walked towards Kazuya. "I can't. I have work to do." There was a trace of panic in his voice and Lee cursed himself because Kazuya had caught it. "It's important."

"No. Call someone to take over your work. You are not leaving, not till he is fixed."

"I can't FIX," he amplified his voice on fix and continued angrily, "Your son. He is sick, take him to a doctor."

Kazuya smirked. "You are staying. You have no word in this."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R if you like.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

huh? what's this?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Jin tossed and turned in his bed, a cruel nightmare showing no mercy surged his mind and paralyzed the young man. He laid straight on his back, sweating and shivering but stopped moving all together. Whatever he had dreamt about had petrified his movements.<p>

The young man cried softly and whimpered a '_no_'. He was still stuck in a nightmare and sobbing, '_please no'_ he was begging now, frightened of something or someone.

He tightly clenched the bed sheets, his fists digging deeper and looking for a place to maybe hide or forget. His hands turned pale and veins popped up.

After a moment of torture, he flickered his eyes open.

Jin's eyes moved, he looked from left and right but all he could see was darkness. _Was he awake or still in that same nightmare? Nightmare?_ He was having a nightmare! Still something told him it wasn't a nightmare, that thing had left. Whatever it was, the darkness, the harsh feeling and punishment had left.

_What was the nightmare about?_ He tried to remember, but as soon as he had awakened, the memory of it had left.

He moved his head to the side, feeling a sting of pain on his forehead, he felt it with his palm. _A bandage? When?_

Last time when he had awakened, he was in a warehouse. _Was he still there?_ No, that place was cold and vicious, it was loud and restless. This, right now, was different. He was in a warm place and it was quiet. There were no gun shots or loud screaming or that **man**.

_Where am I?_ he asked himself, afraid of the answer. Where had they taken him now? Something told him he was safe for the time being. Someone had gone through the trouble in putting him in a comfortable position, this place didn't smell like a hospital and there was nothing that was calling out for him.

His eyes warmed up to the darkness and he was starting to see objects. There was a frame on the wall, Jin could make it out. There was a vase and a lamp right in front of him and a digital clock which read 3:15. It was night, that much was obvious and he pulled his warm hand out of the blanket and fingered for a switch to turn it on.

It was a simple bed room. _So, he was in a house? Whose?_ He pulled over the blanket to his chest, his heavy body becoming a nuisance he pulled himself over and tried to sit. He let his left leg slide down over the front edge of the bed, hearing a cling sound he looked around, his legs were numb and he couldn't feel anything. He pulled the blanket completely from his legs and found a chain possessing his ankle.

A flutter of confusion and fear hit him. _What was going on? Why was he imprisoned?_ He pulled on the chain with no results. His legs were numb and he could barely feel them, he didn't know if they were comfortable around his ankle or not, but by looking at it, Jin assumed it would be pretty painful.

He swallowed hard, his heart pounding to the nature of this scene. He wasn't scared, but he was powerless. And with the ache that ran through his entire body and the exhaustion he was feeling, he didn't think he would be able to stand against in a fight. He had made so much enemies, who knew who was out there for him.

Jin decided not to alert any red lights, the way he was feeling, he lit down the lamp and rested his head back on the soft pillow. It would be better to deal with it in the morning because the relief that surrounded him was rewarding, he didn't even notice he had been using so much energy just sitting up. He pulled over the covers, the warmth of it making him deep. He lowered down his eyelids, sleep taking control of him immediately.

* * *

><p>Kazuya dropped lee of early in the morning, the early breeze sending chills down to his spine and shivering his entire been. There was no need for a jacket, he had a car. And now as he shifted inside the house, he cursed himself for the aching headache that had assaulted him.<p>

He had promised not to let Lee go, but upon waking up and visiting Jin's room, he had found the young man conscious and blinking. The boy screamed of polite protest that was definitely running down his body and soul, not even a glance was given his way.

As seeing him like that, Kazuya had let Lee go, he had also promised or threatened him not to speak to a soul about where he lived.

He paced inside the room, where Jin lay awake, refusing to acknowledge Kazuya's presence.

"Jin!" Kazuya turned corners of the bed to meet Jin face to face, but the boy stared at the window. The Mishima, then, blocked his view of the open window and looked him in the eye.

The dark haired boy tore his eyes away from his father's chest, that had come into his view and laid now on his back, he stared at the white blunt ceiling that reeked of boredom.

"Jin, look at me." Kazuya grabbed Jin by the arm and turned him around by force, "Look at me when I am talking to you." He squeezed his arm, forcefully inducing pain upon his only son.

This was the reason why he had sent Lee off, Lee was weak, and he knew he was going to use force against his son. Jin, who was behaving nothing like the grown up and vain bastard that he had been during the tournament. Although, his ignorance was being a real bliss to Jin, himself.

The young boy hissed and shred his eyes apart from his father, not daring to look him in the eye. Not wanting to show any shame or fear that was trying so hard to burst out of his composed body. He had spent all night trying to find out where he was, upon waking the second time around, when he realized sleep was a lost cause, he had run into the conclusion he might be with someone he knew. And this is not what Jin had in mind.

Right now, his head ached and even looking at his cursed family blood in front of him gave him the chills. After staying away from his so called father for so long, he was now sleeping in his bed. He shrugged at him and gripped at the pillow.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, his voice smooth without fear or care, but a hidden dread still clouded him inside.

Kazuya made an animalistic sound, gnarling at him with his eyes. He could feel the heat rise on his back and his eyes linger on him for a while. Jin closed his eyes, resenting the man behind him, "Why did you bring me here? He asked, "What do you want?" He didn't look at him, just wanted answers.

"Jin," He gave up on having eye contact, "You think you have the authority to ask me any questions?" his eyebrows furrowed, "Don't forget where you are! I'll break you if that's the kind of attitude I'll be getting from now on!"

Jin humphed, showing him without words exactly what he thought of his father's words, "And exactly how will you 'break me', old man?"

Kazuya smacked his lips in aggravation and lifted Jin up by his arm, forcing and holding him in a iron grip. Using brute strength, he forced the younger man to sit up straight and look him in the eyes. "Look at me, you worthless little wimp. You listen to me and listen good."

"Let me go, you jerk." Jin tried pulling his shoulder, but his body weaker than ever, refused to use any strength that was within him. His father, who was quick tempered, slapped a piercing hand across his face, forcing Jin's entire body to move with the impact.

"Don't you dare bad-mouth me!" Kazuya hissed, not regretting the way he caused more physical damage then he had intended to, he steadily looked away from the bruised red lip and back to his eyes.

"You are a coward!" He touched his lip with his free hand, patted it and looked at the blood on his fingers, Kazuya hissed again.

"What did you say?" He asked, again slapping Jin, causing even more pain than before.

Jin hated the way he whimpered at the second contact, he hated showing fear or shame in front of people he hated, and now with his head snapped back, he lowered his gaze, away from the man standing and stared at the blanket that had a single drop of blood.

"You are a coward," he said again, squeezing his eyes, "You have tied me up, for what? Are you scared?" he never looked up at him, at his father.

The Mishima spoke, letting Jin go from his grasp, "You think I'm scared from you?" He asked, "You, a pathetic boy who cries over his mother while sleeping?" Satisfied with the way Jin looked up at him angrily, he continued, "You are weak, I am not scared of you. That chain is there to prevent the devil from getting loose." He sniggered, "You weak little shit, you can't even control the gene that's inside you."

"Be quiet!" Jin said, hating every word that came out of his father's mouth.

"I'd kill you on the spot, but that gene protects you." Kazuya walked away from Jin a bit, "You're lucky, but you won't be for long." Kazuya gave a voiceless disapproving look at his son. He walked to the door and opened it, "You just don't know how lucky you are!" He said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jin stared at the empty space where his father was a mere seconds ago, he sent a voiceless sound of anger and hurled his head back down on to the pillow, his headache had been momentarily forgotten from the sharp pain he received from his cheek and bruised lips. He sobbed, there wasn't much for him to do, _'the gene protected him?' 'since when?'_

"What do you want from me?" He screamed after him, but without a response, he shrugged.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the commotion in his riled up head was just unbelievable. _Why was he here? Why had his father bought him here for?_ The reasons dreaded him, but he denied it all. _What else was there to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc? maybe!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Jin walked out of his room for the first time since he had been here. The chain that tied him to the bed was gone, Kazuya had come to the conclusion that the Gene that resided inside Jin was asleep and couldn't be awakened for some reason. Since he knew more about the devil gene, Jin assumed he was right and took some comfort in that thought.<p>

His head was a little wobbly as he walked, he held the wall with his one hand and slowly made his way to the living room that was right across the room he had been in. Kazuya had walked out somewhere. He had said nothing and hadn't bothered with any locking either. Jin was tempted to get out, run away. But his sick nature was preventing him from doing anything.

He sneezed. His head aching and his eyes watered. He never should have taken a shower so early in the morning, the cool breeze that hit him was punishing. He shouldn't have, but Kazuya being so demanding had forced him. Jin didn't know how Kazuya had gotten inside to his house, but the clothes he was wearing right now belonged to him and Jin cursed Kazuya. After all the locks and traps he had set up, still he had managed to get in for some clothes.

He sat on the sofa that was right in front of him and peaked out through the window. It was snowing, no wonder it was so cold. He anxiously looked up at the watch and realized it was around 1 p.m, no wonder Kazuya was so irritated and angry. _What was he expecting any way? It's not that he was here to do something._

The door bell rang a few minutes later. Jin had laid down on the sofa and had dozed off, the ring had startled him and Jin fidgeted. _Should he go back to the room? _He didn't want to face hisso called father, not now,not ever_._ He swallowed hard and waited, he heard keys from behind the door and panicked. Kazuya was back and he wasn't ready to face him, not yet.

The door opened slowly and someone entered in and stood still. Jin was staring down but froze when he realized it wasn't Kazuya that had walked in but Lee. He gazed at him, surprised that his uncle was here, in Kazuya's house. The last time he had seen him, it was at the tournament, and their relationship wasn't that strong or even worth mentioning about.

Lee smiled at him. He looked happy and delighted. Jin looked away, _why was Lee here?_ He was sure Kazuya and Lee weren't in good terms, yet here he was. With a set of keys to his father's house. _Did Kazuya asked Lee to take care of him?_

"I'm so glad to see you awake." He said as he walked towards Jin.

Jin stiffened at the touch, Lee had his palm over Jin's forehead and feeling for a fever. There was a little warmth to the touch but not as bad as before. "I'm glad the fever is gone. Did Kazuya take you to a doctor?" He asked.

The young man shook his head and didn't say much, Lee assumed he was still sick or surprised. He let it go and sat next to him, "Is Kazuya home?" He asked and Jin immediately shook his head. "You are here alone?" And Jin nodded.

Lee anxiously looked at the door, "Why don't you leave then?" he asked, hoping he wasn't wrong at assuming Jin might not want to be here.

Jin looked at him, with deep frightened eyes. "I want to go." He said, "But he will find me again."

It was true. No one could hide from Kazuya, not if he wanted you so much or hated you that much. Lee comforted Jin by putting a hand over his shoulder and patted him. "I'll be staying here for a while. Don't worry about anything, alright?"

Jin wasn't sure but he nodded. It was best to have company when his father was present in a house. He was grateful for Lee, but he wasn't planning on staying around here. He knew if he spoke to much with Lee, Kazuya could force Lee into saying pretty much anything. Even the darkest secrets that the man himself held. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

><p>Kazuya came home a few hours later. It was around six when he entered the house and sat heavily on the sofa. His tired body glad to be resting and not fighting of those agents that he had been taking care of since morning.<p>

"Where've you been?" Someone asked, Kazuya turned around to look. Surprised that Lee had returned after sending him off yesterday.

He stood up and walked towards Lee. Capturing his right hand and squeezing it. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a notion of anger showing through the hold he had on Lee.

Lee shrieked and pulled his hand away from Kazuya, relieved that Kazuya hadn't decided on holding him longer. "I was worried about Jin." He said, "I came over to see him." He looked a little anxious, afraid of the consequences. He had given little to no thought at how Kazuya might feel if he had shown up after he had forced him back out of the house. And honestly, he wanted to be here with Kazuya to and not just for Jin.

The Mishima eyed him suspiciously first and if possible, his eyes softened. "Did you tell anyone? About this place?" Still not trusting the man he has been with for so many years.

Lee nodded and smiled. "I don't think anyone wants to tangle in your business."

He walked back to the sofa and sat down. "I'm hungry, go get me something."

* * *

><p>Kazuya rubbed his shoulder and went into Jin's room after dinner, opening the door only to find out if he was still around. Jin was there, sleeping. "Jin," He strolled over to the bed, "Wake up."<p>

"He's sick." Lee peered in. "Let him be."

Kazuya shook Jin lightly and touched his cheek. "tch…He was fine in the morning." He exclaimed and walked back out of the room and away from Lee's sight. "He sleeps too much."

Lee stood still in the doorway, watching Jin, who was sound asleep. "Why can't you take him to the doctor?" He asked Kazuya, loud enough so the man in the other room would hear him. Turning around, he went after Kazuya who was in his own room and looking through his closet.

"He'll be fine. We'll give him another one of those drug injections."

"That won't do."

Kazuya pulled out a shirt and threw it on the bed, "Then what will? I'm not taking him to any doctor or hospitals." He sternly held, "He'll be fine."

"What if he gets worse?"

"Lee. I didn't bring Jin over here for safety or for his health. In a matter of time, I'll be breaking him anyway. So why bother?"

The silver haired man furrowed his eyebrows in anger, disgusted. "You make me sick. He is your only son."

"Doesn't bother me."

The Mishima huffed and pulled over the shirt he was wearing, revealing his rough skin and scar that crossed over his chest. Lee fixed his eyes over the scar and turned around to look away, "Those drugs you have him are only temporarily. He'll be sick again."

Kazuya smirked. "I still don't care."

He heard soft footsteps behind him and warmth in his chest. Kazuya stood behind him, still without his shirt. Lee glanced back but didn't say anything. "Why are you so worried about him?" Kazuya whispered right into his ear, making Lee almost shiver from the host breath. And, then he felt hands on his hips, Lee stiffened.

"He is my nephew." He exhaled loudly.

Kazuya turned Lee around and faced him. "Not by blood." He smirked.

Lee didn't say anything but looked away. Away from Kazuya's intense gaze. "That doesn't matter. He is sick and .."

Kazuya lightly placed his lips on Lee's and silenced him. His rough lips meeting soft lips that belonged to Lee. With ease, Lee parted his lips and let Kazuya enter his mouth. He roamed his mouth and clashed his tongue against the other, there was no need to struggle for dominance, Lee knew that Kazuya would always win, just like he always had.

Lee placed both his hands on Kazuya's chest, feeling the muscles and fingering his skin that was rough and hard. He brought his hands up to his shoulders and squeezed them, feeling how hard they were, he smiled into the kiss.

The Mishima blood released those soft lips and kissed him lightly, staring into his eyes with heat and breathing hard, he licked his lips, "Join me in bed?" He asked, grasping the others waist and holding him close to his chest, he kissed his cheek.

"Will you take Jin to the hospital?"

"Hmp! I not going to sleep with you if you want something out of it."

Lee staggered a bit, "That's not what I meant. I just want to know if you'll take him or not?"

Kazuya didn't say anything, but stared. "Maybe I'll thing about it. But forget about that." He kissed his lips lightly, "want to join me in bed or not?"

Lee breathed harder and rested his head on his chest, not sure what to say. He wanted to be with Kazuya, but he was afraid. He nervously frittered time and looked into his eyes, "Alright." He decided, there was so little he could say yes to and this was one of them. After being away from the man he loved for so long, he didn't find this awkward one bit.

"Let me take a shower." Kazuya said and kissed his forehead.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>

**Okay, I was busy. I wanted to right a fiction for FF13 but it totally failed. So, the next chapter, is coming out soon. For those 3 people who are actually reading this, Yeah, this isn't about Lee and Kazuya, so I won't go after them long. Next chapters are all about Jin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jin woke up to the sounds of rain drops outside his window. The loud thunder sounds and sharp lightning woke him up instantly. He squeezed his eyes and opened them slowly. He was facing towards the window and from the looks of it, someone had come in and moved the curtains to the sides.

Jin rose up a little, but a sharp pain on his forehead immediately halted his moves. He winced and let his head fall back down on the soft pillow bellow him. It looked like his forehead injury was starting to hurt again. After the pain had left for a few hours yesterday, it was coming back again. Jin cursed at the thought and looked out the window.

It was around 11 am but it still looked dark. He wondered what part of the country they were in. Ever since his father had kidnapped him and brought him to this place, it was nothing but cold and wet and it rained a lot.

Soon, Jin realized his throat was soar and it was hard to swallow. He looked at the jar on his night stand and poured some water into the glass, and he realized the cold water was just too hard to drink. He bit his lip and sniffed. _Great._ He had a stuffed nose.

He was sick, again.

The door to his room opened and Jin turned around. It was Lee with a cup of coffee. "Here," Lee offered and Jin rose up again, ignoring the sharp pain but thankful, he gladly took the coffee and looked up at him.

"thanks" he merely whispered but Lee heard him.

"You're welcome." Lee said, "How are you feeling?" He asked. Watching Jin slowly blow at his coffee and saw his eyes which were dark and looked fatigued, Lee bit his tongue. _Of course he was sick, did he had to ask? _

Jin swallowed hard and looked up. And as if he couldn't say what was on his mind, he looked back at his coffee. He felt awful right now, but he didn't want to admit it. "I'm fine." He lied and took a sip from his cup.

Lee didn't wait long. After a moment of staring at the sick boy, he turned around and left the room. Closing the door behind him so he couldn't hear anything past his room.

* * *

><p>Jin put the empty cup on his side table and listened carefully to the argument beyond his door. Lee and Kazuya were fighting about something but he couldn't hear what. The thunder and rain were clouding his head and the ache on his forehead didn't help either.<p>

Jin sat still and listened.

He couldn't hear it, but he knew there was an argument going on. Curiosity getting the best of him, he removed the heavy blankets aside and walked towards the door.

He slowly opened it and heard Kazuya screaming. "Don't say that again." He sounded furious and Jin thought twice of stepping outside. He had known Kazuya angry and when he was angry, no one should even think of being in the same house with him. But he was forced, _why was Lee still around?_ Lee shouldn't be there, he had seen Kazuya angry and it never ended well in this kind of situation.

Jin stood there with the door slightly ajar and decided to go back to bed. He could hear them, there was no reason to stand around and wait and get caught and not to mention how tired he felt right now. He slipped himself inside the warm blankets and listened.

"You said you were going to take him." Lee calmly said.

"I said." Kazuya sounded like an animal. "Don't say that again."

Jin heard that sound. That same sound when Kazuya had slapped him with. And now, he had hit Lee. There was silence out the door and Jin didn't hear anything from his uncle but Kazuya talked. "I don't want to hear it."

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. Always being violent even with someone like Lee. He hated people like his father. And mostly _because_ of his father. There quick tempers and physical abuse were just a few things that got them hated by mostly everyone around them. This was just another one of his reasons why he hated his father –

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, it was around 5 p.m. It was still raining and the loud thunder gave him sharp migraines and he clenched his teeth.<p>

The air in the room was damp and he was sweaty. Removing the blanket, he idly sat up. He was tired of being tired and went towards the window. The curtains were brought together again. Someone had come back in and pulled them together.

He raised one side of the curtain up to see outside. The weather was pretty bad. There was a single large tree in the middle of what looked like an oversized backyard (or maybe it was the front, he didn't know) with fallen leaves spread everywhere. It was raining down pretty hard and there was a puddle forming.

He had been staring out a while when he heard a knock on the door.

Lee slowly pushed open the door and came in. Surprised to see the young Kazama awake.

"Jin?"

Jin turned around to see his uncle. He was standing there looking at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked. Moving towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Lee said, coming towards the bed and picking up what looked like a syringe from the drawer that was inside the bed stand.

"My chest hurts." He sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead. "What's that?" he asked as Lee approached.

Lee inserted the needle inside a bottle and filled the syringe with the liquid. "The doctor came. He prescribed some medication." He smiled and turned around at the corner of the bed where Jin sat.

"When did he come?" Jin asked.

"When you were asleep." Lee softly grasped Jin's right arm and pulled the sleeve of the cotton shoulder higher. "You have Pneumonia. Jin, why didn't you say you were this sick?" He inserted the tip of the syringe in and Jin flinched.

The young dark haired boy didn't say anything. He just breathed in and out as the sharp tip of the needle released liquid inside of him, that was more painful than the actual needle when it was pulled out.

"Jin?"

Jin shook his head. This was the second time right now that he had gone in a haze. He was feeling somewhat drowsy, he wasn't tired but he felt like he was going to fall unconscious any second.

"Jin?" Lee asked again, touching the young man's cheek and shaking him a bit.

"hmm?"

"Why don't you lay down." Lee forced the young boy to go under the sheets but the other resisted.

"I just woke up." Jin angrily said. "I want to get out of this room." He pulled Lee aside with his arm and stood from the position he was in. He was sick of being in this room and falling asleep all the time. He had so much sleep that he felt like he would never fall asleep again for a week, no matter how tired he was right now, he knew it wasn't from the sleep.

The outside halls were refreshing, the curtains were spread open, the windows were parted halfway but not enough to let the rain swarm in. Jin went right into the middle of the floor and looked around. No one was there, only Lee who was right behind him.

"Jin, you need rest." There was concern in his voice. "Jin."

_He could leave right now. _Jin ran towards the door that lead to his freedom but with every step he took, he felt like someone was dragging him back.

"Jin stop." He heard Lee cry but ignored him. This was his chance to leave and he should no matter what.

"What do you think you are doing, boy?" That dark and ominous sound.

Jin furrowed his brows but didn't stop from going over to the door.

"Stop." Kazuya said. Walking slowly towards his son.

Jin paced his steps and placed his hand on the door handler, pulling it. Nothing happened so he pushed it, nothing happened. His hesitance showed as he stood still, frozen to the point. He didn't want to stay put, but he hadn't thought of his father. He hadn't thought of anything, actually. He'd just seen an empty living room and decided to leave.

He heard footsteps. And they weren't Lee's.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Jin stood still, his breath coming up short and hand resting on the handler.

He felt a rough hand push him around and saw that evil face of his father. All hate and anger, questioning him.

"Where do you think you were off too?" He clutched his son's arm tight and squeezed it. Content that Jin hissed and grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

"Let me go." Jin whispered.

His father dragged him away from the door and threw him on the floor. Kazuya stomped over to his son and grabbed his chin, "I don't want you leaving." Slapping him with such force that blood spilled almost immediately from his son's lower lip.

Lee stepped in, "Kazuya that is enough." The silver haired man didn't get close, just stepped up a few feet and halted. Not daring to interfere.

Jin pushed himself up of the floor and looked at his father heatedly. "I'm not going to be staying here." He said, half screaming at the top of his lungs. "You are not going to force me and I'm-"

Kazuya slapped him again, hard and powerful, showing him who was in control.

Jin fell backwards and moments before he could hit that hard floor, his world went dark and spur around him.

He couldn't overpower him and Jin knew it. He let his hair fall down on his face and winced at the sharp pain. His body shook and he closed his eyes. "I don't want to be here." He said, his voice tearing apart. He looked up and saw Kazuya staring at him intently.

"I don't want to be here." Jin said again, whispering more to himself than anyone else.

"Get up and go to your room." Kazuya demanded. "Or I'll break you." He said, walking past him.

"NO" Jin screamed, heart filled with rage and anger boiling up. He rose up and lounged at his father. Kazuya gripped Jin by the wrist and punched him straight in the stomach. Showing no mercy as Jin spat blood out of his mouth and winced, his breath leaving and his sight falling short of seeing anything but darkness.

Kazuya waited a bit, wrist still in hand. Jin coughed a bit and suddenly fell unconscious. He was out.

Lee stood still and watched. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


End file.
